Bros Before Hoes
by MorningGloryBlue
Summary: "I know it's not the same thing, but at least you don't need to worry about ripping Lydia's throat out if you two ever do hook up. Or break up," Scott added after a beat. "Oh yeah... Sucks to be you really." A missing scene at the end of 1.08.


How the hell was he supposed to do this? Controlling his wolfy urges was hard enough with the hallow abyss in his stomach that was steadily being filled with sickening guilt and regret. He felt genuinely awful about what had happened between him and Lydia. Damn it, he didn't even like her! She was too prissy, and bratty, and Stiles was far too good of a friend. He had just fucked up... Again, Scott thought miserably. Why did Stiles, of all people, have to like Lydia? Why couldn't he have had a crush on any other girl?

Slumping down against his bed room wall, Scott sighed, frustrated. He wasn't angry anymore per say, but he was tirably upset. All of his emotions seemed magnified, sending his body into overdrive at the slightest sound. His whole being was teaming with the guilt, depression and fury of the past few days, meshing them all together in a snarled knot. Scott could literally feel himself thrumming with the stress to keep it all inside. And he hadn't even factored in the break up!

Oh God, Alison.

Alcohol didn't do much to suppress his anger, it only made it worse. Because he was angry at the Alpha, because he was angry at Derek and Stiles and Jackson and even Alison. But no matter how angry he was at them, Scott was far more furious at himself. How could he have allowed this to happen? Why couldn't he have just told... No, that has ridiculous. What girl in the world would want a werwolf boyfriend with violent mood swings that reeked havoc on his life? Not to mention the fact that he could easily hurt or even kill her, if he let his rage get the best of him. Scott groaned loudly, lightly throwing his head back against the wall, glad for the first time that his mother had the late shift.

Lost in his own world of teenage angst, Scott barely noticed the dark figure that crawled through his open widow. He might have freaked out if it wasn't for the distinctive scent that the figure carried.

"Stiles... Really?"

For a moment Scott played with the idea of telling Stiles to be glad he didn't grab the baseball bat, but thought better of it. Tonight was not the night for that.

"Yes, really. You haven't been anything like you and it really sucks," Stiles said looking down at his friend.

The killing light in Scott's dark eyes had long since gone out. But now his they just looked like two tunnels boring into the carpet; dark, empty, and devoid of light. It was then Stiles was finally able to comprehend how much Scott truly liked, maybe even loved Alison. This whole first love shit was a completely new world to him. Stiles was still at a total loss at what to say to his friend. Especially one, who a part of him wasn't sure he had fully forgiven him yet.

"Man, I'm... I'm sorry Stiles," said Scott, interrupted the other boy's thoughts. Sorry wasn't enough though. He had just made out with Stile's crush since third grade, and then taunted him about it with plenty of mirth and arrogance. What the _hell_ was wrong with his head?

"I was just so, I mean everything just goes..." Girls were_ so_ much better at this sort of thing, Scott thought while struggling for the right words to say.

"Sometimes I couldn't tell up from down or left from right," he said, trying to convey what a complete and utter mess he was. "Everything just seemed to fall apart in front of my face."

Stiles stared down at Scott for a moment before sitting across from him on the floor.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?" He replied looking back up from the carpet. Scott stared morosely at his friend, not quite able to meet Stiles in the eye.

"Just don't do it again, okay? I probably shouldn't have asked you to talk to Lydia anyways," Stiles muttered the last part, looked down and leaned against the bed behind him.

"It's no excuse for me to suck her face and then brag about it... Karma is a bitch though, if it makes you feel better."

Stile's jerked his head up suddenly. "But Alison already broke up with you, that's not an-!"

"That's not what I was talking about Stiles!"

"Then wha-"

"I saw her and Jackson making out in his car, Okay?" Scott nearly growled, getting worked up. "Or at least that was what the Alpha wanted me to see." Scott jumped up from the floor and walked over to the open window, looking thoroughly deplorable.

"I know it's not the same thing, but at least you don't need to worry about ripping Lydia's throat out if you two ever do hook up. Or break up."

"Oh yeah... Sucks to be you really."

Scott shot a glare at his friend before leaning against the nearest wall. After getting up from his position on the floor, Stiles flopped on the bed. Yeah, he thought, watching your ex girlfriend kissing your arch nemesis really would suck, even if it was actually an illusion.

"Gee, thanks," Scott spat with heavy sarcasm.

"Anytime," Stiles returned lightly, "Anyways, bros before hoes, right?"

Scott looked back at his friend, then down at said friend's out stretched hand and shook it.

"Bros before hoes," he agreed, a small grin gracing his face for the first time in days.

**Final Notes: As much as I like Scott, he's not really that articulate, so I tried to give him something more profound to say, and still be realistic to his character. Sometimes I also feel like Stiles would be a better werwolf too... Anyways, feed back is always, always, welcome, and very much appreciated. **

**Also, if Scott keeps on going about on how he is so upset over Alison all the time, I am going to ****lose sympathy pretty fast. And for goodness sakes Alison, **_**grow a friggen backbone!**_** Auntie Katie won't be there forever!**

**- Blue **


End file.
